


Missing You

by KatieComma



Series: Mac + Jack + Nick [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Domesticity, First Time Without Jack, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mac, Jack, and Nick have all been living together in LA for a few months.Nick's working at the Phoenix and everything's going great.Until Jack is called away on mission, without Mac.It's been about a week, the first time Mac and Nick have really been alone without Jack.However will they distract each other from missing Jack?





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry/not sorry guys; all I seem to be able to write lately is porn.
> 
> But everyone enjoyed the first one in this series so much... I hope this one stacks up.
> 
> Also: sorry I skipped ahead a little in this AU... this was the next thing that came to mind for me.

Mac wandered the house, feeling lost. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel at home; his grandfather’s house would always be home (one of the reasons he always told Jack he’d never leave). It was Jack. Without Jack around, Mac just felt off.

He tinkered with the project he’d been working on in the office, and then made himself a grilled cheese that quickly burned when his mind wandered. After scrubbing the pan he’d moved on to clean the kitchen top to bottom. All that within an hour.

It was late anyway, maybe sleep was the best way to go.

Mac wandered into the master bedroom. Nick sat against the headboard, wearing his thick framed reading glasses, bedside light on, while he read through his latest issue of the Journal of Forensic Sciences. It had come in the mail earlier in the day, and Mac had left him alone to read it front to back, which was his habit whenever a new one came; soak in all the new knowledge and techniques, always learning. Mac admired and loved that about Nick: his constant craving to learn.

Mac changed quietly into his sleep pants, trying not to disturb Nick’s reading. Though there wasn’t much chance of disturbing him; when Nick got focused on something it pretty much required a punch in the arm to snap him out of it.

Mac opened his drawer to grab a t-shirt and changed his mind, pulling Jack’s drawer open instead and digging for Jack’s second favourite Metallica t-shirt. It wasn’t there. Jack must have taken it with him. Mac settled for the third favourite and slipped it on.

He crawled onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow that still smelled a little like Jack, even though he’d been gone almost a week.

“You’re nervous,” Nick said.

Mac pulled his face back out of the pillows and looked up to find Nick looking in his direction, backlit by the little bedside lamp, his thick black glasses framing his deep brown eyes perfectly. There was a warm smile on his face.

“No… I’m not… I don’t know what you’re…”

“You’re nervous because Jack is gone,” Nick clarified as though they both didn’t already know exactly what they were talking about.

Mac turned on his side and propped his head up on his hand. “That’s crazy,” he tried to sound nonchalant. “This is a routine exercise. Jack’s done it a million times before.” It was true. Jack had been tasked with training a new tac team lead, by shadowing them on a real-life mission to extract a compromised agent all the way across the world. Sure, the agent had been compromised, but the extraction they had planned was going to be a cake walk.

Nick smiled, showing off his pearly whites, and looked down to his lap as though he was ashamed of his smile. He did it all the time. Mac wanted to slap the person that had ever made Nick feel less than perfectly confidant in that heartwarming smile.

“What did Matty say?” Nick asked.

“Matty won’t tell me anything,” Mac replied, slapping the mattress with an open palm as though it would make him feel better. “All she’ll tell me is that everything is going according to plan. And when I asked when they’ll be back, she said, and I quote: ‘when they’re scheduled back, now get the hell out of my war room MacGyver.’”

Nick’s head tipped back as he laughed out loud. It was a beautiful thing watching Nick Stokes laugh; the square jaw and wide open mouth, the crinkles around his eyes that deepened, the bob of his Adam’s apple, the deep sound that came out of his throat. Mac got lost in that laughter, and forgot for a minute that he was worried.

“Well if Matty’s not worried, and it’s routine, and it’s all going according to plan, then what are you so nervous for?” Nick asked.

Mac opened his mouth to protest that he wasn’t nervous, but Nick interrupted him.

“You’re like me,” Nick said, “when you’re nervous you can’t settle down, can’t focus. And you’ve been buzzin’ around this place all night.”

Mac flopped onto his back and sighed too heavily for someone who wasn’t nervous.

“You gonna make me keep askin’ all night?” Nick said. Mac could hear the smile in his voice. And he loved that he could already hear facial expressions in Nick’s voice despite the fact that they’d hadn’t really known each other very long all things considered. “Why you so nervous?”

The last few days had been interesting; it was the first time Mac and Nick had been left alone for an extended period of time without Jack. Not that they hadn’t spent a lot of time together or gotten to know each other, but Jack was the tether between them, the mooring line that had drawn them together. Without Jack around, Mac felt like they were fumbling around each other; comfortable, but just a little tentative.

Mac flopped his head to look over at Nick and wondered suddenly how he could feel awkward or tentative at all around Nick. Caring, warm, beautiful Nick.

“It’s just…” Mac tried to figure out how to put it into words. “It’s when things are routine and there’s a perfect plan that everything always seems to go off the rails.”

Nick laughed a little, the softest chuckle. “Well, that’s life, ain’t it?” He reached down and ran his fingers through Mac’s hair, messy from the way he’d been worrying at it all night.

The touch of Nick’s fingers massaged away the tension he hadn’t realized he was holding in. Cascading down from his scalp to his neck like a stream of cool water. He sighed and tipped his head back to look at Nick again.

This time when Nick smiled he didn’t try to hide it from Mac. Nick’s hand moved from Mac’s hair to trace the lines of his face: forehead to cheekbone to jaw, and then lips. Mac closed his eyes at the touch, planting the softest, smallest kiss to Nick’s fingertips when they found his mouth.

Part of that little unspoken awkwardness between them over those past few days was the lack of intimacy. It was something they’d only shared as three so far. Jack had never been gone before and left them together for long enough. It hung in the air between Mac and Nick like an unspoken question: is it ok, if we’re intimate without Jack? The answer, of course, was yes. They weren’t exclusively Jack’s, they all belonged to each other.

Mac felt that awkwardness hanging between them still, but there was want between them too, warring against that uneasiness. They were so wrapped up in this unspoken rule that was all in their heads. And god Mac just wanted to stop being stupid and kiss Nick breathless.

“Let me take your mind off it,” Nick said, running his fingers down Mac’s neck to tickle at his collarbone.

Mac kept his eyes closed, but smiled wide. How was it that they were so in sync? “Oh yeah? And how do you plan to take my mind off it?” Mac asked.

“Come on over here and I’ll show you,” Nick replied. It wasn’t full of command, it was a gentle request. The request of a lover.

Mac’s nervousness intensified, but for a different reason. Not for some silly nonexistent taboo. The past week they’d shared the comfortable touches and embraces of any couple; Nick’s thumb rubbing at the back of Mac’s neck at the end of a hard day; Mac’s arm over Nick on the couch when they settled in to watch the Cowboys lose; even cuddling in bed together as they fell asleep. But this was something different, something they hadn’t done. Not just the two of them.

Would it be different without Jack there? Better? Worse?

Mac swallowed his fear. This was part of what they’d signed up for when they’d started this whole thing. And if he was honest, the nervousness made it exciting.

He flopped over onto all fours and crawled toward Nick. He wasn’t trying to be sexy, just getting from point A to point B.

Mac threw one leg over Nick and sat down in his lap. That beautiful 100 watt smile beamed up at him. He felt so grateful that even without Jack there, he still had someone to hold, and someone who would hold him in return. Someone to love, and someone who loved him in return. Not that they'd said those words to each other. Mac didn't take that word lightly, and this was all still new. Though it had tripped to the edge of his tongue casually more than a few times.

“Jacky boy’ll be just fine,” Nick said, setting aside his magazine and resting his hands on Mac’s thighs.

“I just wish I could know that for sure,” Mac said, taking gentle little handfuls of Nick’s soft t-shirt, eyes focused on his fingers twisting in the fabric.

Nick took hold of Mac’s face and tipped it up so their eyes met. “Nothin’ we can do but wait and trust Jack.”

Mac nodded and let himself get lost in those eyes. Deep and dark brown like Jack’s, but so different. Nick’s lashes were thicker, and there were little lighter brown streaks that struck out from the pupil. They weren’t that much lighter, and you had to look close to see them, but Mac was close. And those damn glasses just framed everything perfectly.

He leaned forward slowly, his body responding to the way he was pressing against Nick, and softly kissed him. Closed mouths. Soft pressure.

Mac was getting harder by the second, the proximity, warmth, shared breath all spurring his body forward. Suddenly there was a spark of arousal in his gut and he let out the smallest moan. Nick didn’t respond like Mac expected. Normally Nick was fast and rough and hard. He’d been gentler with Mac as he learned what Mac liked. But generally Nick went from 0 to 120 in the bedroom faster than Mac could blink. But at the little moan that escaped him, Nick just slowly moved his hands from Mac’s face and around his waist, pulling them firmly together.

Mac opened his mouth, but kept his tongue to himself and sucked at Nick’s lips with his own. Finally Nick opened his mouth and their breath mingled. Tentatively their tongues met, so slow and gentle and soft. It felt like they were moving at a snail’s pace, but it was wonderful and so full of caring. It was exactly what Mac needed.

Mac sat back, hands still tangled up in Nick’s shirt, twisting it enough that a sliver of stomach showed. He looked back up at Nick’s eyes and could see the fire growing there, Nick’s pupils getting bigger.

Mac slid Nick’s glasses from his face, gently setting them aside on top of his forgotten Forensic Journal.

Nick tugged at the hem of Mac’s shirt. “Jack’s?” He asked with a grin.

Mac nodded, looking down at the shirt. “Smells like him, you know?” He felt a little foolish suddenly. Waiting at home and pining for his man, gone to war; it seemed juvenile and overly romantic. He could feel the red glow of embarrassment in his cheeks.

“Oh, I know,” Nick said, all sex and want. He pulled Mac down, and set his forehead to Mac’s collarbone breathing in deep from the shirt. He groaned as he took in the smell. Jack. Mac understood perfectly.

Nick’s hands travelled down Mac’s back, gripping his ass tightly and pulling them together. They were both hard, their bodies meeting in just that right way. But clothing was still interfering.

Mac sat back, and began to snake his hands up under the hem of Nick’s shirt. But before he could get any further, Nick sat forward and pulled the shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor.

Mac wanted to kiss everywhere, all the skin he could see, but the angle was awkward, so he crawled off the bed to remove his clothing before he took his position up again.

Nick shifted and quickly and quietly removed his boxers.

It was anticlimactic the way they undressed. Not touching, just removing clothes as though they were changing to do anything mundane: take a shower, dress for work.

Mac started to pull Jack’s shirt off.

“No,” Nick’s voice was full of command, low and dangerous with excitement. “Keep the shirt on.”

Mac smiled and obeyed. He was watching Nick’s careful control on his own passion crumble slowly, and it was so arousing he didn’t know what to do with himself. He bent over the bed, and began to mouth at that skin he wanted so badly: shoulder, collarbone, nipple, stomach, belly button.

Nick made obscene noises into the air; groans and moans and “oh yeah’s” that growled out in his Texas accent.

Before Mac got much further south than belly button, Nick gently grabbed his shoulder. “Come here,” Nick requested. He held out his hands to indicate Mac should climb back into his lap. It was a soft request, not a command. 

Mac took one last longing look at the places he hadn’t gotten to lick and kiss and suck, and climbed back onto Nick’s lap. 

Their bodies fit together so perfectly, lining up sensitive skin with sensitive skin as though they had been built for just exactly this. They moved slow, bodies touching, but not thrusting or even rubbing together. Just that touch was exhilarating, and Mac moved his hands all over Nick’s body. From hips, up stomach, then neck and arms. He ran his fingers through Nick’s hair, making it stand on end. It should have looked silly, but instead it made Mac ache with want for the man.

He leaned forward, their bodies pressing together from hips to chest as he took Nick’s lips in a kiss. Mac thrust his tongue forward, amped up and ready to lose himself in their excitement and passion. But Nick slowed him down. Nick, who was always ready for fast and hard, brushed his tongue gently against Mac’s instead of battling against it. Their kisses changed to sensual instead of lusty.

Mac didn’t care. Any contact just made him more hard, and he was starting to feel his words leave him.

Speaking during sex had always been a problem for Mac. When he was young he’d always thought it was just that he was overwhelmed with new sensations. For a long time he thought it was the excitement of a new partner. But it didn’t matter how many times he had sex with Jack, he still couldn’t speak, his passion stole his voice. The sensations were too intense, and his brain just wouldn’t function. There were times when he wanted to yell and scream things, but his voice box just wouldn’t obey.

Mac shifted his hips against Nick and found friction there that wrung a little sound from his throat. A sound that he wanted to be bigger, that he wanted to sound like: “yes,” or “more.” Before long he wouldn’t be able to make any sound. So Mac stopped his body, held himself so still and put his cheek to Nick’s. So different from Jack’s permanent scratchy stubble; Nick shaved daily, his skin soft and smooth.

Mac choked out the words he wanted to say before he got lost in his arousal and couldn’t say anything. It took all of his concentration to whisper into Nick’s ear. “I want you inside me.” The desperation in his own voice surprised him.

“Not tonight,” Nick said softly, running his hands over Mac’s back in slow gentle strokes. “Let’s just keep things simple tonight.”

That wasn’t something Mac was used to. Jack was so eager to please, so ready to always give Mac whatever he wanted that he never denied Mac a request in the bedroom; or anywhere else for that matter. And Mac loved that about him. But now he loved Nick for the opposite; for taking their night into his hands, taking that control away from Mac. It was freeing and wonderful in a way he’d never experienced.

“Nick,” Mac groaned a frustrated response to his denied request. Maybe it was a turn on, but he still wanted what he wanted.

Nick buried his face into Mac’s neck and spoke against his skin. “You can just keep on saying’ my name like that all night darlin’.” He kissed Mac’s neck softly, before adding: “Don’t worry, it’ll be good. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Being called “darlin’” wasn’t something Mac had realized he ever would have wanted before he met Nick Stokes. But the word sent a shiver up his spine and spurred his hips forward to crush their excitement between them. And that pressure took the rest of Mac’s words. He was all intuition and lust now, no logical Mac left. He wrapped his arms tightly around Nick’s neck and started to move his hips in earnest.

“Woah, woah,” Nick’s voice whispered soft in his ear. And how the hell was Nick still so relaxed and calm? Was Mac doing something wrong that he wasn’t getting Nick more excited? “Slow it down Mac,” Nick instructed softly. He brushed the hair out of Mac’s face, and the tickle of fingers on his skin gave Mac goosebumps down his whole body. “We’ve got all night baby. Slow down. I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

And that was it: desperation. Nick wasn't going anywhere, his words, but Mac was clinging to something he was afraid to lose. Jack had gone away. Couldn’t Nick do the same?

Nick pushed Mac backward. And Mac felt rejected, Nick was pushing him off, didn’t want this after all.

Mac sat back, his eyes closed, but Nick’s hands were still firm on his body. Holding him, no longer pushing him away. 

Nick shifted Mac’s hips a little, lining them up. Mac opened his eyes. Nick stared up at him, as though awed. Nick brought one hand up, opened his mouth, and licked his palm. A long wide swipe of his tongue. Mac’s breath caught in his throat at the thought of what that tongue could, and had, done to his body. Nick’s spit slick palm took both of their cocks in hand in one strong grip and held them tight together. Mac shuddered, and that ripple through his body shifted his hips enough to slide a little into that grip and he gasped at the feel of it.

Then Nick moved his hand. Long, slow, drawn out strokes up and down, pressing them against each other in the most intimate of ways.

Mac couldn’t breath. The pleasure was too much. And maybe that was part of why he couldn’t make noise during sex, couldn’t speak, because he lost the ability to draw enough breath.

Nick licked his lips as he watched Mac, and that was too much. That tongue, those eyes so full of lust and want. Mac was overwhelmed. He closed his eyes, and as soon as he did, something clenched in his gut, and not in the good way. The worry came back, hiding behind his eyelids in flashes of light, and he lost the rhythm they’d found together.

Nick’s hand slowed, and then stopped, his grip loosening. His other hand went to Mac’s face, thumb rubbing softly across the cheekbone.

Mac pressed into that touch, feeling Nick’s big strong hand against his skin. It wasn’t calloused, like Jack’s hands were, instead it was the soft nimble hand of a scientist. Mac loved that. Loved the things he’d already seen those hands do, the experiments Nick had ably handled with care.

“Hey, hey, Mac. Open your eyes. Look at me,” Nick said softly. “Don’t go away. Stay here, with me.”

Mac obeyed and opened his eyes to see Nick’s brown gaze on him, concerned.

“Stay here with me,” Nick repeated. “Keep your eyes open for me.” He paused as though carefully considering what he was about to say. “I love your eyes you know?”

The first few words of that last sentence had made Mac’s heart stutter. He’d thought Nick was going somewhere else with that sentence entirely; the thing that made Mac’s heart jump was that he didn’t mind the idea of that at all.

So Mac gave Nick what he wanted, Mac looked deep into Nick’s eyes and let himself anchor there.

Nick’s grip firmed up again, the slick saliva not too wet, leaving such beautiful friction in its wake. He continued to go slow, moving his hand like they had days to finish. At the top of each stroke, he twisted his wrist and then moved back down so slowly Mac thought he might burst. But he kept his eyes locked on Nick’s.

The lines around Nick’s eyes were beautiful to watch. Each noise he made caused his laugh lines to crinkle and move and Mac wanted to trace those lines with his fingers, with his mouth. 

Nick’s lines spoke of laughter and a life well lived. Jack’s lines were different: etched there by war and harsh desert sand cutting into the crevices of his face. The difference between a happy normal life and pain and heartbreak, each beautiful in their own way, and Mac could read those lines like a book.

Nick slowed his hand again, and then removed it altogether.

Mac wanted to whine, to beg, to ask for all the things he so desperately needed, but he couldn’t.

Nick pulled him close, kissed him softly, like the kiss at the end of a first date, sweet and genuine. Then he pressed his face into Mac’s chest and breathed in the scent of Jack’s t-shirt again. As soon as he did, Mac realized that Jack’s scent had been around them the entire time, soothing Mac and helping to keep him grounded.

“As much I don’t want to…” Nick trailed off as he pushed back, and lifted at the hem of the t-shirt. “Jack will kill both of us if we mess up this shirt.”

Mac nodded and lifted his arms so Nick could pull the shirt off and throw it to the floor.

Immediately Mac fell back onto him, and Nick’s hands roamed Mac’s naked skin, gripping at muscle and scratching at his back as they thrust their hips together. The friction and heat between them was making Mac wild.

And then Nick started talking. “God, what I wouldn’t give to flip you over right now…” he trailed off as he licked a line from Mac’s collarbone to a nipple, taking it into his mouth. And then his mouth was free again, and his voice was Texas gravel and heat. “I’d find that spot inside you, the one that makes you crazy, and I’d…” his voice trailed off into a groan when Mac thrust against him particularly hard.

Nick pushed Mac back, hands holding his face tight, his brown eyes crazy with excitement, his bottom lip quivering as he licked at it absently. “You with me Mac?”

Mac nodded and panted, the best he could offer.

Nick kissed him briefly before he took them in hand again, grip tighter this time. But he kept the strokes so slow, back to the long build up he’d been working at before.

“You got no idea,” Nick said softly, staring into Mac’s eyes. “No idea how bad I want you Mac. The things I want to do. It’s gonna go all night baby. All night long I’m gonna hit that spot inside you that you love, the one that makes you fist the sheets and arch your back,” the words were pouring out of Nick and it was the most wonderful babbling Mac had ever heard. His voice was soft and gentle, but the words were heated and his voice shook with the intention behind them.

Mac leaned forward and put his hands to the wall just above the headboard, to either side of Nick. The position gave him the leverage to thrust into Nick’s hand, but he kept it slow, just like Nick wanted. He put his cheek to Nick’s, the closeness like a drug, and let Nick continue to talk into his ear.

“Oh Mac,” Nick groaned, “that feels so good baby.”

It was perfect and slow, and Mac felt like it could go on forever, which would have been just fine with him. Sensitive skin sliding so slow along Nick’s warm velvety skin, Nick’s strong nimble fingers holding tightly to both of them.

Nick gasped and swallowed hard. “You wanna know what I’d do next?” Nick asked.

Mac nodded against Nick’s cheek as his hips kept moving in that slow rhythm, pushing him through and against Nick. He wanted to scream: “yes, tell me!” But silence still held him tight as his orgasm continued to build.

“I’m gonna find that spot inside you,” Nick whispered, sounding broken, “and I’m gonna ride that spot all night long. I'll fuck you for hours, hitting that spot every time, even after you’ve come. I’ll…” Nick faltered and groaned as Mac’s hips snapped a little more quickly. “I’ll fuck you through it until you get hard and come for me again. God, I just can’t…” And Nick groaned and bucked under him, coming hard.

Mac quickened his pace until the orgasm that had been slowing rising exploded out of him and his arms quivered and gave out, dropping him onto Nick. They writhed through their orgasms against each other, bodies sticky and hot, Nick groaning and grunting with every small movement against his sensitive skin.

Mac felt used in the best possible way. His brain slowly came out of the haze. Though he wanted, more than anything, to just fall asleep on top of Nick, who was drawing soft perfect circles on Mac’s back with his fingertips, the mess between them wasn’t going to clean itself.

Once he felt like his body would actually function again, Mac rolled off of Nick, and off the bed to stand on wobbly legs. Nick made a noise of complaint, with no words for accompaniment.

“Hold on,” Mac said, his voice hoarse like it always seemed to be after sex, “just gotta get us cleaned up.” He walked to the bathroom with careful steps, still unsure of his shaky legs, and soaked a small towel in warm water.

“You know, I think I would be totally ok if you just walked ‘round here naked all the time,” Nick said, his voice languid and slurred with post-coital hormones.

“Well, since we keep the door unlocked for our friends most of the time,” Mac said with a quirked eyebrow on his way back to bed, “I think that might be a bit of a catastrophe.” He cleaned them both up, and tossed the towel into the hamper in the corner.

He stumbled over a pile of clothes on his way back to bed and grinned, bending to retrieve Jack’s shirt from the floor.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Nick said, mock serious. “Didn’t we just talk about this? Door’s locked: no clothes, please.”

Mac pulled Jack’s third favourite Metallica shirt on.

Nick’s grin faded to an appreciative smile. “Ok, ok, the shirt can stay. Don’t give me the puppy dog eyes.” But then he added: “No pants allowed though.”

“It’s a deal, Mac said. He slapped Nick’s thigh hard enough to make a good solid sound, but not hard enough to really hurt. “Alright, under the covers. I’m wiped.”

“Nick Stokes strikes again,” Nick laughed and crawled under the blankets.

Mac laid on his back, and pulled Jack’s shirt up over his face to breath it in deep before he pulled it back down and settled into the pillows. Nick curled up beside him, snuggling in under Mac’s arm and putting a hand on Mac’s chest.

Sleep was already pulling Mac down, but he wanted to listen to Nick; hear his voice as he drifted off. And he knew just the thing to get the Texan talking.

“So?” Mac said, stifling a yawn. “Anything good in that new Forensic Journal of yours?” He looked down expectantly.

Nick grinned and those smile lines of his deepened in the most beautiful way. “Oh yeah, very cool stuff,” Nick replied. “You sure you wanna hear me go on about that right now?”

Mac smiled wider. “You bet,” he said. “Just don’t blame me if I drift off. It’s not the science putting me to sleep, it’s your other skills.” He tickled a line down Nick’s side and was rewarded with a surprised laugh.

Nick pressed up on his elbow to give Mac a soft kiss that probably would have ended at just lips, but Mac couldn’t resist opening his mouth and gently teasing Nick’s tongue with his own.

Nick sat back, and his smile was so sweet and genuine Mac almost let out a sob. How lucky was he to be the focus of that look?

Nick settled back against Mac and started talking, his deep voice vibrating Mac’s chest in the best way, the resonance of the words travelling deep into Mac’s body.

“Well there’s this really cool new DNA sequencing technique,” Nick started, the excitement in his voice palpable, his arm tightening around Mac a little, wrinkling up Jack’s t-shirt. “Scientist out of MIT actually, Franklyn Mallory… anyway, she’s got this new technique that can sequence more DNA out of smaller samples than the current techniques in use.”

Mac smiled wide. Why hadn’t Frankie told him she’d published her paper? That was a story he’d tell Nick another day.

“It’s really cool actually, see, she uses…”

Mac drifted off as Nick’s voice lulled him to sleep. And it wasn’t that he’d forgotten about Jack, but holding Nick close somehow made the worry less. The thought that they both missed Jack, both had faith in him, would let Mac sleep through the night.

 

 

Jack was done in. Dead tired. Felt like 10 miles’a bad road, and probably looked worse.

5:45 AM, and he stood looking at the front door of the house he shared with Mac and Nick and wondered if he’d ever seen a prettier sight in his whole life. But it was still 5:45 AM, and although he wanted to burst through the door and hug the two most important people in his life (aside from his Mama), he also didn’t want to wake them up.

With Delta Force skill and technique, he slid his key in and silently crept into the house. He slipped his boots off, and stepped silently on sock feet toward their bedroom. And then he stopped dead because he heard voices, and the creaking of their mattress.

“-That right?” Nick’s voice, still groggy with sleep, carried through the bedroom door.

“We’ll see,” Mac answered.

Jack peeked his head around the door, no longer concerned with disturbing anyone’s sleep.

Covered by blankets, Nick lay on top of Mac, his hips moving in slow lazy circles under the covers.

“So, you gonna let me finish my Forensic Journal today?” Nick asked, his body moving slow against Mac. Just warming up, from the looks of it.

“What do you think?” Mac said, wrapping his arms around Nick's back and pulling them closer.

If Mac was talking then they were definitely just getting started.

Nick groaned out an approving sound and kissed Mac softly.

Mac spoke between kisses. “Why don’t we…” Soft kiss. “Make a deal.” Followed by a deeper kiss that ended with a little lick that crossed Nick’s lips and travelled up to the tip of his nose.

“Oh yeah? What kind of deal?” Nick asked, brushing the hair from Mac’s face as he nuzzled into a spot under Mac’s ear; the opposite side of his birthmark, which was Jack’s favourite spot.

Mac keened into the air. “Why don’t you read while I work on that electromagnet thing I’ve been playing with…” He pulled Nick up for another small kiss, tongues playing gently between them. “And anytime you read something you think I’ll find interesting, you can tell me all about it?”

“Might as well read the whole damn thing out loud,” Nick smiled.

“I could be on board for that,” Mac answered, his breathing picking up. “All the technical jargon in that accent of yours-” Followed by a little moan.

“Oh, found another good spot did I?” Nick said, bending over to kiss the same spot near the collar of Mac’s t-shirt. “You like that?”

“Nick?” Mac’s voice sounded suddenly sober and calm.

Nick pressed himself back up on his elbows to look down into Mac’s face. And the intensity between them almost bowled Jack over despite the fact that he stood a good ten feet away.

“I love you, Nick,” Mac choked out.

There was a heavy pause. Jack had told Nick early on that Mac didn’t just say the “l word” to anyone, it was a big deal for him. Jack wanted to step into the room and yell: “say it back Nicky! Don’t leave him hanging!”

But before Jack could take that step, Nick replied. “I love you too, Mac. God, I really do.”

Their lips met, their kisses getting more intense.

Jack slid back all the way into the hall and leaned against the wall. He smiled wide, and the tension he’d been holding in every hard muscle of his body melted away. His eyes pricked with happy tears and he sighed out all the anxiety that the whole bad mission had given him. His boys were together. Happy. In love. And Jack knew they loved him too, there was no question of that, but now he knew they all loved one another. And that no matter what ever happened to him, on any of the dangerous missions he went on, his boys would have each other to come home to. And that did all sorts of warm and perfect things to his heart.

The sounds of lips meeting petered away.

“You know what else I love?” Nick asked, breaking the tension, a smile in his voice that Jack could hear in the hallway. “This new spot I found here.” And Jack could only guess that he’d bent to kiss at Mac’s neck again.

The groan Mac let out faded to a whisper, and Jack knew they were headed toward the main event. So he opted to interrupt before things got too far and it would be awkward to walk in. 

Jack moved back to the doorway to watch a bit more of the easy morning romance play out before his eyes. There was so much tenderness in it that he almost didn’t want to interrupt. The soft movement of bodies against each other; gentle kisses, and the soft squeak of the bed frame. Jack’s emotions caught in his throat, and he felt a few happy tears fall down his face.

He didn’t let them get much further. Before they really ramped up he cleared his throat.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said softly, hoping not to startle them, though Mac really shouldn’t have let Jack sneak up on them anyway, not with all his training.

They twisted to look at him in unison.

Mac’s face broke into the most beautiful smile, and Nick put his forehead to Mac’s collarbone.

“Jack, you scared the life outta me,” Nick gasped in air.

Mac moved like he might tumble Nick right out of bed. Instead Nick rolled to the middle of the mattress to avoid becoming a casualty of Mac’s excitement.

“No, don’t get up on my account,” Jack said as he walked to the bed. “I gotta go have a shower and then I’ll be right back.” He pressed his palms to the springy mattress so he could lean over. Quick kisses for each of them: Nick slipped a little tongue in, of course he did; Mac took the back of Jack’s neck in a firm grip and held him in a little longer, a chaste kiss full of sentimentality.

“You ok Jack?” Mac asked as he pulled back and looked into Jack’s eyes, wiping the drying tears from his stubbly cheeks. Nick reached out and put a warm, welcoming hand on Jack’s forearm.

“A’course, a’course,” Jack mumbled, feeling the emotion rise back up again. “It’s been a helluva week. I’m just so happy to be home.” He planted another soft kiss on Mac’s mouth.

“I’m glad you’re home too,” Mac said against his lips.

“And I didn’t even get shot this time,” Jack bragged, trying to squash the heavy mood in the room.

“Stabbed?” Mac asked with a grin, knowing full well that Jack would be in Phoenix medical if he was seriously injured.

“Nope, didn’t get stuck once,” Jack pulled back and stood up, stretching his back. The long plane ride had sucked, not to mention the stupid mission that had come before, and he was sore all over. “Now, you two just get right back to what you were doin’.”

“We can wait for you to get out of the shower,” Nick offered, resting a hand on Mac’s stomach, his fingers sneaking suggestively under the t-shirt Mac was wearing; Jack’s third favourite Metallica tee.

“Naw,” Jack said. “Much as I’d love too, I’m way too tired for any funny business this morning. I just wanna sleep for about three days straight. For now I’m gonna go stand in that shower and try not to fall asleep like a cow standing up.” He pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it into the hamper in the corner. “Seriously though, you two finish up.” He walked into the bathroom and didn’t look back, but shouted: “And take off that damn t-shirt! You get come on that t-shirt I will kick you outta bed.”

Jack turned the water on hot. Too hot for most people, and stood right under the hard spray. It was cleansing, it was healing, it was perfect. Add to that the sounds drifting to him from the bedroom, and he was in heaven.

Nick had never been quiet in bed. Not ever. And this morning was no exception. Nick’s groans and moans got louder and louder, drifting into the bathroom and echoing off the tile, loud and obscene. Jack got hard just listening to the beautiful noises. Once in a while Nick would get quieter, his voice babbling things that were just out of earshot; Nick had also always fallen to dirty talk in bed, as though he just couldn’t keep the thoughts in his head and they spilled out of his mouth. His mouth that was so clean and polite and sweet in normal situations twisted beautifully when he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Jack took himself in hand, stroking hard and tight, listening to that wonderful sound; Nick being loud, Mac making no sound at all, the creaking of the mattress getting louder and louder. But Jack didn’t have the energy for even that. Couldn’t muster anything beyond the sheer will it took him to just stand in the hot water and let it run over him. He couldn’t even find it in him to wash his hair.

The noises stopped, and Jack sighed into the steam that was building around him. He felt satisfied despite not having gotten off, just from listening to his boys enjoy themselves, taking pleasure in each other.

The heavy pad of Nick’s feet on the bathroom floor broke him from that reverie and he realized he’d been falling asleep in the warm water. Nick ran a little water and retreated again, probably with a towel to clean up the evidence. But then his feet were back again, and the shower door opened.

Jack looked back over his shoulder to find a gloriously naked Nick standing behind him.

“Hey Jacky boy,” Nick said as he came up behind Jack and slipped his arms around his middle.

Jack leaned back into Nick’s strength and rested his hands on Nick’s forearms. “Hey Nicky baby.”

Nick nuzzled into Jack, trailing the tip of his nose from shoulder all the way up to his ear.

Jack moaned, and it sounded desperate and tired.

“It’s ok Jack,” Nick said soft in his ear, barely loud enough to be heard above the rushing water. “You’re home now. I’ll take care of you.” He slid his hands over Jack’s stomach and chest, hands slippery with water. One hand travelled lower and took Jack in hand with no more lead up, no more foreplay.

Jack’s knees almost buckled at the sensation, but Nick tightened the arm around his middle and held him up.

“It’s ok Nicky,” Jack said, “you don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to,” Nick said, smiling and flirtatious. “I like to do it.” Then his voice grew more serious. “Just relax Jack, it’ll help you sleep.” He twisted his wrist and squeezed even harder.

“You think you guys could be convinced to sleep in after I’m done?” Jack asked.

“Neither of us slept well when you were gone,” Nick confirmed, “we could sleep all day if you crawl in with us.” Nick tightened his grip. “For now, just relax Jacky, you’re home.”

Jack breathed out, and the last bit of worry and anxiety he’d been keeping deep inside, the shield and persona he kept up in the field melted into Nick’s grip.

“Quick and dirty,” Nick said in his ear. “Just the way you like, right?” And there was a smile in Nick’s voice before he nibbled at Jack’s earlobe.

Jack let his head fall back onto Nick’s shoulder.

“Yeah Jacky darlin’, just like that.”

“I ain’t nobody’s darlin’,” Jack replied, but he smiled wide. It was an old argument.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Nick whispered, voice gravelly with excitement, “If you're not my darlin', I must be in the wrong shower. Maybe I should stop…”

Jack grabbed Nick’s strong, thick forearm. “Don’t you even think about goin’ nowhere.”

Nick was spurred on by that, his hand moving faster and faster, impossibly fast. Jack’s arousal skyrocketed and he could already feel his orgasm, imminent, and he knew that Nick was right: the release would feel so good and help him sleep.

Nick’s body tight against his back, the motion of his hand, that was all enough to get him there. But then Nick started talking.

“If we had time Jacky…” He trailed off and licked at Jack’s ear. “I’d push you up against the wall, get to my knees and-”

Jack didn’t need to hear anymore, his body let go, the orgasm rocketing through him and leaving him totally spent.

Nick turned Jack toward him and backed him up toward the spray. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and quickly lathered up Jack’s hair and then washed it out, running his big perfect fingers through Jack’s mohawk.

“Alright soldier,” Nick said. “Time for bed.”

Jack leaned forward, took Nick’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, backing him up against the shower wall. When he pulled back for air in the steamy shower, he rested his forehead against Nick’s.

Nick’s arms wrapped around him, and he held Jack, slippery wet in the steam.

“Come to bed Jack,” Nick said.

Jack kissed him desperately again, overcome with sentimentality. This always happened to him after a mission, especially a hard mission. Once he let go, he fell apart a little.

“I missed you so much Nicky, I-” Jack’s voice didn’t let him go any further, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling.

Nick’s arms squeezed tighter around him. “I missed you too Jacky,” Nick said softly, sounding more than a little emotional himself. Nick was good at hiding his emotions away, especially when he felt like he needed to be the strong one, the rock for someone else. Jack could only guess that he’d been that seemingly worry-free rock for Mac all week.

Jack buried his face in Nick’s neck and muffled his sobs there while Nick ran comforting fingers through his hair. Once Jack had let it all go, he kissed Nick one more time and stepped back. Jack felt like he might fall over. His body had nothing left to give.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Nick said with a soft smile, setting a hand to Jack’s cheek.

Jack wasn’t too proud to let Nick towel him dry before they headed back to the bedroom.

Mac sat up expectantly in bed, blue eyes alert. He’d pulled on a pair of boxers to sleep in, and how the hell he managed to look sexier with clothes on, Jack would never understand. 

Mac slipped his legs under the duvet. “You’re in the middle Jack,” he said easily as he slid down in bed on one side.

Jack wouldn’t argue that at all. Falling asleep surrounded by the two men he loved, what could be better? He crawled up the middle of the bed and slid under the covers. The moment his head hit the pillow his eyes closed. Nick and Mac manhandled him like he weighed nothing at all, until Mac was the big spoon, and Jack the little spoon. Mac’s arms around him felt so good, and the little kisses Mac planted on his shoulders and neck didn’t keep him awake, but lulled him toward a perfect sleep.

Nick lay curled toward him, clasping Jack’s hand in his own.

Jack drifted off to sleep, grateful that each day he came home from a mission meant another day of the three of them together, and so in love.


End file.
